todo fue un sueño
by gatixART
Summary: y aqui mi primera historia
1. capitulo 1: ¿un sueño?

bueno chicos este es mi primer fanfic asi que si me equivoco pongalo en los comentarios y tratare de mejorarlo, digo esto desde el principio va a hacer flamin asi que todos los finnceline pueden ir a otro fanfic XD y otra cosa si ven algo que ya vieron en otro fanfic es mera conciencia pues nada que lo disfruten.

Todo fue un sueño:

capitulo 1:el sueño

-estaba yo jake,fiona,cake,mi novia,marsheall lee,marceline y los demas festejando en el techo dela casa del arbol riendo a carcajadas

-luego de la fiesta que fue muy alocada decidi irme a dormir a pasar otro dia en ooo lastima que fue el ultimo

-abri los ojos pensando en la fiesta de anoche pero algo era raro no veia la casa del arbol sino una habitacion blanca con cosas raras que no sabia para que era, sentia los ecos de mi sueño retunbando en mi mente-en eso una humana con cabello marron y muy feliz por algo que yo no entendia que

-por fin despertaste-dijo con mucha felicidad

-gracias pero quien es usted-dijo finn amablemente pero confundido

-no me recuerdas-dijo un poco triste

-no,donde esta jake y los demas-pregunto finn con anciedad

-mira te voy a responder,yo soy tu madre y estas en un hospital- dijo ella

-pero porque si yo vivo en ooo- dijo alterado

-mira cuentame todo lo que vivistes-dijo ella triste y confundida

entonces finn le conto todas las aventuras y locuras que el vivio en ooo sus amores su novia y jake

-finn temo decirte que fue eso un sueño-dijo ella triste con los ojos llorosos

-y no recuerdas nada -dijo ella muy triste

-no,solo una silueta diciéndome no me olvides que fue lo ultimo antes de su sueño y segun recuerda muy poquito el amaba a esa silueta-dijo el confundido

-pero igual ami siempre me gusta conocer gente nueva-dijo con una actitud positiva y una sonrisa que a ella la vio y se emociono con tal que su hijo se viera feliz,ya que habia pasado 4 años de aquel accidente

-es un gusto soy tu mama sofia-dijo ella

-mi nombre es finn el humano pero usted puede llamarme finn:D-dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules

sofia decidio dejarlo para que vea todo lo que necesite a solas, vio por la ventana y quedo bocabierto por ver a millones de humanos con millones de edificios(por si no lo dije estan en nueva jork) mientras veia eso escucho a la puerta abrirse escuchando a personas pasar

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN suspenso y bueno hasta aca el primer episodio o capitulo como les guste si ya se que es corto prometo hacerlo mas largo en el proximo capitulo los quieroo byee:DDDD


	2. Capitulo 2: mis amigas y mi ¿novia?

y bueno el segundo capitulo de nuestro fanfic haaaaaay estoy emocionado como una FANGIRL y bueno que lo

disfruten

todo fue un sueño

capitulo 2:mis amigos y la princesa flama ¿mi novia?

vi por la ventana y no podia creer que habieran tantos humanos, la puerta se abre dejando pasar a tres

humanas desconocidas

-FINN¡- dijieron las 3 chicas que vinieron a verme

-que onda-dijo finn confundido

-finn te extrañe mucho-dijo una niña pelirroja que cuando la vio finn dijo

-PRINCESA FLAMAAA¡-finn fue a darle un abrazo muy cariñoso

-princesa que-dijo la chica de cabello negro y un poco palida

-finn como me llamastes- dijo la chica muy riburaza y confundida

-perdon te confundi con am...lo siento-dijo finn muy triste y avergonsado

finn volvio a su cama y su mama les conto quien eran,como se llamaban y que eran sus amigas

-yo soy marcela-dijo la chica que le recordaba a marceline

-yo soy bonnie-dijo la chica que le recordaba a la dulce princesa

-y yo soy sarah-ella le recordaba a su novia la princesa flama

-no nos recuerdas-dijo bonnie

-los siento pero nose quien son-dijo finn un poco angustiado-excepto por ti

-¿yo?-dijo sarah ruborizada

-si-dijo finn tambien ruborizado

-nose como cuando ni porque pero te recuerdo-dijo finn mientras ella se ruborizaba

-por que la llamastes princesa-pregunto marcela

-es que...am.-dijo finn algo avergonsado y tartamudiando

-ustedes me recuerdan amis amigas de mi sueño-dijo finn

-sueño cuentanos-dijo marcela

sofia los dejo a solas para que finn les contara todo menos un detalle de la princesa flama de que era su novia

-yo princesa y un reino de caramelo- dijo bonnie

-wow yo de fuego-dijo sarah sorprendida

-en mi nose equivoca mucho-dijo marcela

-callate marcela lo averguensas-dijo bonnie enojada

-obliganme-dijo burlonamente

-jajajajaja-se reia finn

-de que te ries-dijeron las dos

-pues ellas al igual que ustedes no se llebavan muy bien-dijo finn riendose

en eso entro un perro al igual que jake

-jake sabia que era mentira,es un sueño-dijo finn con muchas esperanzas

jake solo lo mira confundido

-finn es solo un perro-dijo bonnie

a finn le empezaron a caer lagrimas

-tranquilo finn no llores estamos aqui para ti-dijo sarah secandole las lagrimas

-sarah mejor dile-dijo bonnie

-decirme que-pregunto finn

-no ivamos a ir despacio-dijo ella

-seria lo mejor-dijo marcela

-esperen chicas que...-dijo finn mientras sentia calor en sus labios,era sarah dandole un beso

en la boca, claro que finn correspondio-sera mejor empezar con esto

-am...-dio finn muy ruborizado

entra sofia

-buenos chicas ya es hora de que regresen, si todo sale segun lo correcto mañana finn vuelve a casa

y ustedes lo van a estar esperando-dijo ella sonriendo

-OKEY-dijeron las tres mientras se ivan, ellos se quedaron viendo como una conexion

finn se quedo pensando en sarah en el beso que lo hacia sentir un calor inmenso y mucha tranquilidad

-cielo sera mejor que te duermas mañana volveras a casa-dijo la madre anciosa

-ok mama-dijo finn

ella veia dormir a finn pensando que ella lo vio tanto tiempo como muerto que ella sentia mucha

felicidad en ver a finn bien y tenia miedo de que solo haya sido un sueño.

esa noche finn soño la ultima vez antes de su sueñ lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

y bueno chicos hasta la segunda parte de este capitulo, nose ustedes pero a mi me encanto.

los quiero byee :DDDD


	3. Capitulo 3:todo por ti

capitulo 3 todo por ti:

luego de la visita finn porfin pudo dormirse,esa noche recordo un evento muy importante en su vida

el ACCIDENTE

 _**FLASHBACK**_

era una noche tranquila,finn y sarah habian disfrutado una cita muy divertida, estaban llenos asi que

decidieron tomar el ascensor

-gracias por esta cita finn-dijo ella abranzando fuertemente a finn

-gracias a ti por aceptar-dijo finn

-siempre-dijo mientra le daba un tierno beso

pero en ese momento algo fallo

-QUE FUE ESO-dijo finn asustado

-finn que pasa-pregunto ella

el ascensor se solto pero antes que eso pase finn empujo a sarah para estar a salvo

-NOOOOOOOO-dijo sarah alterada

ella vio la reaccion de finn y el momento en el que el ascensor se caia,callendo sin control por

5 pisos,bajo corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo y vio el horror

finn sentia su sangre,el dolor,pero lo peor es ver a sarah en pleno llanto

-finn no me dejes...no me olvides-decia sarah rompiendo por completo en llanto destrozando su

corazon por verlo asi a finn

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-SARAAAH-grito finn que habia despertado

-finn finn que paso-dijo la madre alterada por el grito de su hijo

-no es que... am.. una pesadilla-dijo finn tartamudiando

-ya paso vuelve a dormir que mañana es un gran dia-dijo sofia con una gran sonrisa

-ok mama gracias-dijo el feliz mente

al otro dia

-fiiinn despierta, es hora de irnos-dijo sofia susurrando a su oido

-que que paso-dijo finn confundido

-ya nos podemos ir dijo el doctor

-ok mama pero me tengo que cambiar

-ooh si sierto toma-sofia le dio una mochila con su playera celeste,pantalones azules y su gorra

-gracias

luego de que terminara de cambiarse ya estaba listo para irse

-mama?-pregunto finn

-si corazon

-cuantos años tengo yo?-a si sierto bueno actualmente tienes 16 pero en dos meses vas a cumplir 17

un casi adulto

-wow-dijo finn sorprendido

-bueno vamos que en casa tenemos una sorpresa-dijo ella ansiosa

-jeje ok-dijo finn alegremente

-ADIOS-le decian los doctores que ya lo conocian de 4 años pero porfin desperto

-woow cuantas personas,cuantos edificios pero lo que mas raro que le parecio a finn eran esos

extraños transportes de metal

-mama?-pregunto finn

-si finn-dijo ella

-que son esas cosas de metal-pregunto finn

-ooh son autos, sirven para transportarse,es en lo que vamos a subir ahora-respondio ella

finn disfruto el viaje,viendo carteles,aclarando dudas hasta que llegaron

-que divertido es viajer-dijo finn

-gmm recuerdo un poco esta casa creo-dijo finn pensativo y confundido

-bueno entremos-respondio felizmente

finn abre la puerta y...

-SORPRESAAAAA-dijeron todos

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN suspenso otra vez XD

y bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima chauuu


	4. Capitulo 4:sorpresas de pasion

capitulo 3 todo por ti:

luego de la visita finn porfin pudo dormirse,esa noche recordo un evento muy importante en su vida

el ACCIDENTE

 _**FLASHBACK**_

era una noche tranquila,finn y sarah habian disfrutado una cita muy divertida, estaban llenos asi que

decidieron tomar el ascensor

-gracias por esta cita finn-dijo ella abranzando fuertemente a finn

-gracias a ti por aceptar-dijo finn

-siempre-dijo mientra le daba un tierno beso

pero en ese momento algo fallo

-QUE FUE ESO-dijo finn asustado

-finn que pasa-pregunto ella

el ascensor se solto pero antes que eso pase finn empujo a sarah para estar a salvo

-NOOOOOOOO-dijo sarah alterada

ella vio la reaccion de finn y el momento en el que el ascensor se caia,callendo sin control por

5 pisos,bajo corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo y vio el horror

finn sentia su sangre,el dolor,pero lo peor es ver a sarah en pleno llanto

-finn no me dejes...no me olvides-decia sarah rompiendo por completo en llanto destrozando su

corazon por verlo asi a finn

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-SARAAAH-grito finn que habia despertado

-finn finn que paso-dijo la madre alterada por el grito de su hijo

-no es que... am.. una pesadilla-dijo finn tartamudiando

-ya paso vuelve a dormir que mañana es un gran dia-dijo sofia con una gran sonrisa

-ok mama gracias-dijo el feliz mente

al otro dia

-fiiinn despierta, es hora de irnos-dijo sofia susurrando a su oido

-que que paso-dijo finn confundido

-ya nos podemos ir dijo el doctor

-ok mama pero me tengo que cambiar

-ooh si sierto toma-sofia le dio una mochila con su playera celeste,pantalones azules y su gorra

-gracias

luego de que terminara de cambiarse ya estaba listo para irse

-mama?-pregunto finn

-si corazon

-cuantos años tengo yo?-a si sierto bueno actualmente tienes 16 pero en dos meses vas a cumplir 17

un casi adulto

-wow-dijo finn sorprendido

-bueno vamos que en casa tenemos una sorpresa-dijo ella ansiosa

-jeje ok-dijo finn alegremente

-ADIOS-le decian los doctores que ya lo conocian de 4 años pero porfin desperto

-woow cuantas personas,cuantos edificios pero lo que mas raro que le parecio a finn eran esos

extraños transportes de metal

-mama?-pregunto finn

-si finn-dijo ella

-que son esas cosas de metal-pregunto finn

-ooh son autos, sirven para transportarse,es en lo que vamos a subir ahora-respondio ella

finn disfruto el viaje,viendo carteles,aclarando dudas hasta que llegaron

-que divertido es viajer-dijo finn

-gmm recuerdo un poco esta casa creo-dijo finn pensativo y confundido

-bueno entremos-respondio felizmente

finn abre la puerta y...

-SORPRESAAAAA-dijeron todos

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN suspenso otra vez XD

y bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima chauuu


End file.
